


Forever

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dread Queen, Revenge, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: An Ode to Past Friends and Current Herbsby the Dread Queen





	Forever

**Forever**

* * *

_You said she's scared of me?_

_I mean._

_I don't see what she sees._

_But maybe it's 'cause _

_I'm wearing_

_Your cologne._

"_Bad Guy" Billie Eilish_

* * *

You used to dream about forever. Not like the dreams of your youth-dreams of paybacks and "then they'll be sorry"'s, when everyone who had slighted you would rue the day. No. Late at night when the alcohol wore off and your mascara smeared against your pillow, your heart would quicken. Sleep evaded you. The empty space in your bed began to consume you. The lights were all off and you were cast in complete isolated darkness. You swaddled deep in your blanket and wondered what "forever" means. But more importantly what it means _to you_. No journey- no _forever_, is the same. Forever is a long time. A long time is a concept you can grasp, but "forever" is always out of reach. This life, a burden of existence. Ongoing. Unending. Season's change, but you are a constant. Tied to your river. The running water changes. Every second is a new river, but you will never change. You began to sweat the responsibility. The sheets twisted around your calves as you tucked further into your bed, wringing out the dread of existence. I know because I too face this life. We all do sooner or later.

For me, I would spend those hours in contemplation, worried that in pleasing everyone, I lost myself. I had resigned myself to a forever that was not my own. Duty, honor, self-sacrifice, service. Those all made me believe that if I didn't get to be what I wanted, then that was all for the cause. I thought that in my suffering, it was serving a greater purpose. That it was my destiny to be dissatisfied. An honor to be some else's idea of a good life.

But there is no higher god and no greater good than being true to yourself.

Minthe, I understand your pain.

You can only be who you are. Your best self is the same as your worst. You are all that you can ever be and you stared into the black unknown of forever and wept.

It's easier to go into the darkness holding another hand. You became complacent. You got comfortable. You found a forever you could control- A forever you could always fit into. A forever that worked for you. But that's the funny thing about forevers; Some are shorter than others.

And then that gentle hand hold turned into an iron grip. You couldn't control it, but you tried to. You saw the metamorphosis in your partner and you tried to push back against the current. You saw your time closing in and I don't blame you. Others thought you became jealous of me. Ha.

We know better, don't we?

You were jealous of him. Jealous that he made progress. Like the river waters, he moved on. If you were being honest with yourself, you couldn't let him go. You couldn't bare to see him heal. Like an open wound you festered. You tied your forever with him like a sinking ship, didn't you? Those nights when you dreamt of forever, you soothed yourself to sleep thinking that you would always have him to fall back on. Hardened iron doesn't change. It breaks.

The thing about your forever is that it's yours. Your destiny is the only one you can control. Your fear and jealousy became your undoing. Not him. Not me. You sealed your destiny. You couldn't let go. You couldn't face the darkness of forever.

And now you never have to. At last, you got what you always wanted.

You finally changed. You grew roots. Now you're a part of Hades like never before.

You'll stay with the King of the Underworld, irrevocably.

Forever.

Don't worry, Minthe. I'll take good care of you. When I fertilize your soil every few weeks, I'll think of you fondly. You will not be forgotten. Without you, I wouldn't have found my new forever.


End file.
